The Power of Five
by kibou hope
Summary: The Heart of Kandrakar has finally chosen its new Guardians. And unfortunatly for the shard searching gang, they are the Chosen Ones. What new responsibilites and new powers do they gain? And what of Naraku and the Shikon shards? InuKag MirSan ShiRin Sess
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I also do not own the Heart of Kandrakar. That belongs to the W.I.T.C.H comics. However, I do own the rest of this story.

* * *

­­­Prologue - The Prophecy

_Long, long ago, when the Earth was new, the five elements wandered freely over the Earth._

_Energy,_

_Water,_

_Fire,_

_Earth,_

_Air._

_The elements lived in perfect harmony, each shaping the land to their will. But after many eons, they grew discontent. And so the three races came to be. Miko, ningen, and youkai._

_But when they created creatures, evil found a place to live. Soon, an all-out war between the races erupted. The five elements united themselves, and banished the evils._

_But evil cannot truly ever be gone, as long as anyone, harbors even a small shred of hate in his or her hearts. Evil will always return and haunt the lands._

_The five elements knew something had to be done._

_So, they merged their essences and powers into a magical crystal, The Heart of Kandrakar. And to protect it, the Guardians of the Heart were born. _

_Each generation, five people, from any race, would be chosen. Each would be endowed with one of the element's powers. Their job was to protect the lands from evil._

_And every generation, the Chosen Ones have stood up and fought against evils ravaging the lands. But despite all their efforts, evil still creeps back. _

_Yet, there is still hope. An ancient prophecy speaks of the Last of the Chosen Ones. It is said that this group of five would be made up of all three races, drawn together by fate. They will wield more power than anyone before them, and it is they, who will ultimately banish evil forever. _

* * *

Author's Note- This was an idea sitting in my head for a long time. I finally decided to write it out. Please review since this is my first chappie! No flames accepted unless you have a good reason.

Ja mata ne

Kibou


	2. Chapter 1: Odd Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Heart of Kandrakar. Everything else is MINE.

* * *

Chapter 1- Odd Things 

The gang trudged along silently. A group of Oni had just attacked them. Of course, the Wind Scar and one of Kagome's purifying arrows had finished them off. But disappointingly, they had only retrieved two jewel shards. Inuyasha and Kagome had another fight, this one about the slow pace they were going at. Inuyasha was sat a few times, and now he walked at the head of the group, fuming.

Kagome walked at the back of the group, also fuming. _How dare he blame me for the pace? It's been days since I've sensed shards…but do I control that? Noooo. And he had the nerve to compare me to Kikyo again. I really should sit him so many times so that he can't get up!_

Sango looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. She sighed. _It's been days since Kagome's felt the shards. What's Naraku up to? And Kohaku, he…_

Miroku stared at his right hand. _The Kazaana will grow bigger again this year. If we can't defeat Naraku…_ Suddenly, the wind that had been pleasantly blowing in his ear seemed to grow urgent.

_…Dan…ger… _

Huh?

…_Dan…ger…_

Miroku looked around at his friends but no one seemed to have noticed the voice.

_…Dan…ger…_

All of a sudden, strong gusts of wind blew up around the gang. Miroku had to shield his eyes from the sand that was being blown up. When it cleared, Kagura stood there on her feather.

Inuyasha quickly drew Tetsusaiga and took up a battle stance. Kagome nocked an arrow to her bow and aimed it at Kagura. Sango raised Hiraikotsu, and Miroku gripped his staff. Shippo hid behind Kirara who with a growl, turned into her larger form in a burst of flames.

"Whaddya want Kagura?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagura ignored him. She turned to look at Kagome.

"Naraku heard that you have two more shards. Hand them over." She held out her hand expectantly.

"If you really thought we'd hand it over, you're more of a baka than I thought." Inuyasha scoffed.

He raised Tetsusaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!"

The energy wave releashed headed straight for Kagura. She just smirked. She flicked her fan and the Wind Scar headed right back at Inuyasha.

"Argh!" Inuyasha growled as he lept out of the way.

"Foolish hanyou. Did you really think you could harm me with the Wind Scar? I am mistress of the winds. Tetsusaiga's wind-based attacks cannot harm me." She laughed. "Hand those shards over unless you want to be cut to shreds."

"Never!" Kagome cried. Her arrow flew at Kagura, trailing pink miko power.

Kagura turned abruptly, but not fast enough. Kagome's arrowgrazed her cheek, its purifying power sending a jolt through her body.

"Why you little…" Kagura turned and raised her fan at Kagome.

"Kagome, watch out!" Sango threw Hiraikotsu. It gave Kagura a glancing blow on the head, enough to make her turn around and raise her fan.

"Fuji no Mai!" A series of spinning blades of wind went spiraling at Sango. She held up Hiraikotsu and blocked it, but the force was enough to send her sprawling to the ground.

Inuyasha took advantage of the distraction to raise Tetsusaiga again. _If she's not looking, maybe the Wind Scar can hit her._

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Kagura whipped her head around, just in time to see the Wind Scar heading right at her. She turned to raise her fan, but the Wind Scar got there first.

"Ahh!" It had left a gash on her stomach but since it was wind-based, it did not harm her a lot.

"You are going to pay, you filthy hanyou." Kagura snarled. She raised her fan at Inuyasha, who had nowhere to run. Kagura's attack would be faster than him no matter what.

"Fuji no Mai!" Spinning blades of wind went at Inuyasha, who stood there, ready to block with Tetsusaiga even though it wouldn't do him much good.

"No!"

Kagome threw herself in between Inuyasha, and the oncoming attack. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he tried to push her off. But then, something strange happened.

Just as the wind blades were about to pierce Kagome's body, a blinding pink light engulfed them. The blades seemed to be absorbed into her body. Then the light disappeared and Kagome was left standing, staring at her hands in amazement.

Kagura stood on her feather, eyes wide with shock. "It's not possible. No human or miko could take aFuji no Maito the heart and survive."

She stared at Kagome with a hint of fear in her eyes. "What are you?"

Kagome stared at her hands, as if this was all their fault. "I-I-I…"

Kagura shook her head. "No, don't tell me, I don't think I want to know." She called up a gust of wind and was gone.

* * *

Well...I hope you liked the first chapter. I know Kagura seems a little out of character but I needed her that way for the story. I will explain in the next chapter about what happened to Kagome. Please review. I would like to know how to improve and if I made any mistakes. 

Ja mata ne

kibou hope


	3. Chapter 2: Revealations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Heart of Kandrakar. Everything else in this story is copyrighted to MOI.

_

* * *

_

_Kagura stood on her feather, eyes wide with shock. "It's not possible. No human or miko could take a Dance of the Blades to the heart and survive."_

_She stared at Kagome with a hint of fear in her eyes. "What are you?"_

_Kagome at her hands, as if this was all their fault. "I-I-I…"_

_Kagura shook her head. "No, don't tell me, I don't think I want to know." She called up a gust of wind and was gone._

* * *

Chapter 2- Revealations 

Kagome still stood there, staring at her hands with a dumbstruck expression on her face.

Sango ran over and shook Kagome's shoulders.

"Kagome! You alright?"

Kagome looked up, a little dazed.

"Wh-what just happened?" She asked.

Sango's expression became worried. "I don't know. One minute you were between Inuyasha and the wind blades, the next minute the blades were gone and you were just standing there."

Miroku cut in. "There was a flash of pink light, and the blades seemed to be absorbed into your body." He paused, looking thoughtful. "Kagome, do you feel any different?"

Kagome shook her head. "I feel the same…but come to think of it…" She waved her arms around. "…I suddenly feel more energized…like I can do anything…"

Inuyasha had enough of this conversation. He stepped behind Kagome, scooped her up, and placed her on his back.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

"Taking you to Kaede's, wench. It doesn't matter if you feel good or not. You just did something weird, and I have a bad feeling about it." He leapt into the air.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jumped on Kirara and followed.

* * *

"Kaede-baba!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards Kaede's hut, dragging along a reluctant and still fazed Kagome. 

Kaede stepped out from the hut. "Inuyasha, why are you here?"

"Something weird happened to Kagome while she was battling Kagura."

"Oh? What happened?"

By this time, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had caught up with them.

Miroku, on hearing Kaede's question, answered, "Kagura threw a Dance of the Blades at Inuyasha and Kagome jumped in between them."

Kaede glanced at Kagome, whose face turned slightly pink.

"Then, just as the blades were about to hit her, there was a flash of pink light and the blades seemed to be absorbed into her body."

A dark look flashed across Kaede's face. She frowned, and sighed.

"What's wrong, Kaede?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Is it something bad?"

Kaede pulled open the bamboo blinds, and motioned for the gang to follow her into the hut. "Come in, I need to tell you something."

* * *

When they were all settled down on the floor, Kaede turned to Miroku. 

"Miroku, do you know the legend of the Heart of Kandrakar?"

Miroku looked surprised. "Yes I do, but what does that have to with this?"

Kaede just shook her head. "You'll see. Go on, tell them."

"Okay," Miroku began. "The Heart of Kandrakar was made by the five elements at the beginning of time. They had discovered evil in their creations, mikos, ningen, and youkai. So, to fight it, they put their essences and powers into a magical crystal, the Heart of Kandrakar. And every generation, the Heart chooses five people, of any race, to become the Guardians of the Heart. They have to be brave and pure, and are given extraordinary powers. The Guardians' job is to protect the world from evil."

There was a dead silence in the room after Miroku finished speaking.

"So…what does this have to do with us?" Sango asked hesitatingly.

Kaede looked up at them. "It is time for the Heart to choose again. And this time…I think you are the new Guardians."

* * *

Like it? Read their reactions and what element each of them is given in the next chapter. Please review! As I said, criticism is accepted, but only with a good reason. 

Ja mata ne

kibou hope


	4. Chapter 3: Reactions and Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Heart of Kandrakar. But of course, everything else in this story is MINE.

_

* * *

_

_There was a dead silence in the room after Miroku finished speaking._

"_So…what does this have to do with us?" Sango asked hesitatingly. _

_Kaede looked up at them. "It is time for the Heart to choose again. And this time…I think you are the new Guardians."_

* * *

Chapter 3- Reactions and Discovery 

"What!" Inuyasha roared as he sprang up.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat rooted to the spot, frozen.

"B-b-but Kaede-baba, there is no way we could be the Guardians of the Heart…" Kagome said meekly.

"Oh? And why not?"

"W-w-we…" Kagome trailed off.

"Exactly!" Inuyasha shouted. "Now listen. Kaede-baba, I respect you and all, but telling us that we are some kind of Guardians from some ancient legend is really pushing it!"

Kaede smiled faintly. "I knew you all would react this way. But think, has anything strange happened to you this past week?"

They all sat in silence, except for Inuyasha who scoffed and crossed his arms.

Kagome whispered." Well…I did absorb the wind blades…"

"And as crazy as this sounds…" Miroku said. "Right before Kagura came, I heard voices in the wind."

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Keh. Probably Sango's slaps and Hiraikotsu are taking effect." Inuyasha snorted.

"What did you hear, Miroku?" Kaede asked.

"I heard the wind whispering 'Danger'…"

Kaede smiled. "This proves my point."

"Keh. Miroku was probably hallucinating, and as for the wind blades, it probably was the Shikon shards or something." Inuyasha scoffed. "You expect me to believe you with that evidence?"

Kaede turned to face him. "So, if I gave you some concrete evidence you would believe me?"

Inuyasha sat down on the floor. "Ya sure, if you can find any."

Kaede smiled. "That won't be a problem." She turned to Kagome. "Now I want you to locate the Heart inside of you."

"M-m-me?" Kagome spluttered.

"Yes. Now let go of all your thoughts and feel around for a source of power within you. It feels a little like the Shikon, but much more stronger and purer."

Kagome closed her eyes. She felt a pulsing glow from the Shikon but ignored it. Kagome felt around until she felt the pulse of a strong and steady source of energy. _That's it! _She focused and gave a gentle tug with her mind.

Immediately, a soft glow came from her right hand. She opened her eyes and gasped.

There, floating just a few centimeters above her right hand was a glowing crystal orb. Attached to it was a silver polished holder that separated into three different strands that surrounded the orb. The Heart gave off a warm comforting glow. A sense of peace and happiness washed over everyone in the room.

"Oh…it's so beautiful…" Sango breathed.

Kaede turned to Inuyasha. "Now do you believe me?"

He nodded dumbly, eyes glued to the Heart which rested comfortably in Kagome's hand.

Kaede then turned to face the Heart. "I think it's time you showed them who they are." She said with a smile.

As if answering her, the Heart glowed even brighter. Five spheres of energy flew out from it. The pink one floated above Kagome who was instantly surrounded by a whirl of pink energy. A blue one flew to Sango who became surrounded by a water cyclone. The red one floated above Inuyasha who was engulfed in a whirl of flames. The green sphere floated above Shippo who became entangled in glowing green vines. The last sphere, a silver one, flew to Miroku, who was enclosed in a tornado.

Each of them began to glow brilliantly. Kagome gave off a pink glow, Sango a blue one, Inuyasha a red one, Shippo a green one and Miroku, a silver glow. Kaede and Kirara had to shield their eyes.

When the glow faded away, Kaede turned around, and was shocked.

Kagome's school uniform had disappeared, in its place; she wore the traditional miko garb. The only difference was that while thehakamas were usually red, hers were a pale pink. Her hair had grown longer and now fell to her calves. She wore a pair of soft creamy leather ankle boots. On her forehead was a star like Midoriko's, but it was pink.

Sango wore a kimono very similar to her regular one. Her top was sky blue with white edging and her skirt was navy blue. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a blue ribbon. A blue water drop marking was on her forehead.

Shippo's outfit was almost the same as his regular one. Only, his shirt was green with pale yellow designs, and his pants were brown. His vest was a light brown, and the ribbon that held his hair was also green. He had a green leaf on his forehead.

Miroku's usual black and purple outfit was now black and silver. A few feathers were attached to his staff. A silver whorl appeared on his forehead.

Inuyasha had changed the most. He had turned full youkai. His puppy dog-ears were replaced with slender elfin ears. On his forehead was a flame marking. In the middle of that was a small blue crescent moon, like that of Sesshoumaru's. Two blue stripes ran down the sides of his face, and two red stripes ran down each wrist. The only difference from a full inu-youkai was that he had no tail.

The five friends opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Wow…" Shippo breathed.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. _K-K-Kikyo? _(note: Inuyasha thought this, he didn't say it.)

Kagome flinched and an unreadable look passed over her face and hooded her eyes. Trying to pretend nothing had happened she looked at each of her friends."Inuyasha, you're youkai!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I am?"

He pulled out Tetsusaiga and looked at his reflection in the blade. Inuyasha ran a trembling hand over the blue stripes marking his face.

"I-I-I really am youkai…" He whispered.

Kagome ran her hand over Tetsusaiga. She turned to Inuyasha. "Look, Tetsusaiga's transformed!"

"What?" Inuyasha examined his sword.

Tetsusaiga used to be smooth and shiny. It still was, but there were carvings on the blade. The kanji letter for fire had been boldly carved into it. Running down two sides of the blade were carvings of flames. At the bottom, near the handle, Inuyasha's name had been carved in small letters. (in kanji)

Inuyasha ran a hand over the new blade. He whirled it around over his head. "It's lighter!" He exclaimed in joy.

He looked around at his friends. "Hey, Kagome's bow and Hiraikotsu are different too."

"What?" Sango and Kagome cried in unison.

Hiraikotsu now had the kanji letter for water carved into it. Running along the sides were carvings of waves. Peeking out of the waves now and then were creatures of the water. Sango's name had been carved in Hiraikotsu's top left corner. Sango stroked it lovingly. "It's beautiful…" She breathed.

Kagome's old yumi was gone. In its place was a beautiful bow made of a dark polished wood. It had the kanji for energy, purity, and the Four Souls carved into it. Kagome's name was carved into the wood near the handhold. A new quiver of arrows lay by its side. They were made out of the same dark wood as the bow, and were fletched with crane feathers. The quiver was an amazing work of art. It had intricate designs of mythical creatures such as unicorns, dragons, and phoenixes carved into it. The kanji letter for energy was again carved into it.

Kagome picked up her bow hesitantly. She nocked an arrow to it, and whirled it around, feeling its balance.

"It's perfect! It's as if it was made especially for me."

"Okaa-san!" Shippo exclaimed jumping up and down at her leg.

"What is it?"

"Look at what I have!" Shippo exclaimed.

Shippo held out a pair of twin katanas. One of them had a green and gold handle while the other one had a reddish-orange handle also with gold stripes. The scabbards were a black polished wood with the kanji for earth carved into it. When Shippo pulled out both blades, one had intricate carvings of different creatures of the earth and the kanji for beasts. The other had elaborate designs of many different types of plants carved into it, along with the kanji for plants. Both of them had Shippo's name carved into the blade near the handles.

Shippo twirled them around in joy. Green flashes of light shot from the blades.

"Shippo!" Everyone cried. "Stop!"

The green lights shot towards each person's weapon. Hiraikotsu, Tetsusaiga, Miroku's staff, Kagome's bow, and Shippo's katanas began glowing. The five different colors of lights pulsing from the five different weapons mixed together. A blinding white light engulfed the hut.

When it faded away, only Kaede and Kirara were conscious. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo lay unconscious by their weapons, which were still pulsing with a faint glow.

Kaede looked at each person.

Kirara meowed.

Kaede stroked her head. "We'll just have to wait. Something more powerful than we can imagine is going on. We can only hope that Kagome and them will take it alright."

* * *

Well, hope you liked this! I revealed a few things in this chapter...most of it will be revealed in the next chapter. I'm working on it right now. It might be up a little slower than my other chapters cos my gram finally caught on that for the five hours I'm on the computer, I'm not really doing my homework. So, I'll try to get the next chapter ASAP. Please review! 

A **BIG **hug to all my reviewers! I'm glad that people like this story, and your reviews make me want to keep writing! I would like if you guys tell me if something in my story isn't good, I'll try to fix it. :)

**kagomejc1990-** Wow. Thanks for reviewing every chapter! I'm reallyhappy that you like this story that much. :)

**Faded Moonlight**- Arigatou! I'm glad you like this idea. I wasn't really sure about it at first but I now I have a lot more confidence and new ideas!

**KagomeTaisho**- Thanks. Glad that you think my story is cool!

**shiroi.hane**- Lol. I made you review this, jo. Yes, ur being ur critical self again. But it's not my fault you can't imagine the gang trudging along, you don't watch enough Inuyasha!

**RoseDream**- I don't know who you are since you didn't sign ur review but thanks for the review! If you read this chapter, it will answer your question.

**SlummyRedDragon**- Thanks for the comment!

**Light that is never shadowed**- Thanks!You were my first reviewer:)

Ja mata ne

kibou hope


	5. Chapter 4: Meetings and Explanations

This chappie is dedicated to kyasarinyume07, my wonderful beta-reader. A big hug and thanks to you:)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha—it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Heart of Kandrakar—its from W.I.T.C.H. and I don't know where that came from. Somewhere in Italy

I own everything else.

_

* * *

_

_Kaede looked at each person._

_Kirara meowed._

_Kaede stroked her head. "We'll just have to wait. Something more powerful than we can imagine is going on. We can only hope that Kagome and them will take it alright."_

* * *

**Chapter 4- Meetings and Explanations**

---Kagome's POV---

"Uhhh…" Kagome groaned as she sat up. "I really need to warn Shippo not to do that anymore."

She noticed her surroundings. She was in a beautiful chamber with high arching ceilings and intricate patterns on the walls. Everything was made out of a polished white stone and gave off a faint magical sheen. _Where am I? _(Yes. For everyone who has read WITCH, she's in Kandrakar.)

"Ah, Kagome. I see that you have awaken."

Kagome spun around.

"M-M-Midoriko?"

Midoriko stood with a small smile on her face. "Yes, I am Midoriko. Why do you seem so surprised, Kagome?"

"B-but you're…" Kagome spluttered.

"I am dead, but not entirely. I was granted leave by the Council of Elders, so I could help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes. Kagome, you are a miko born with both the Shikon no Tama and the Heart of Kandrakar under your protection. There has not been such a miko since from the time I walked the earth."

"You were a Guardian?"

"Yes. I once held the position you now hold." Midoriko's face now became grave. "Kagome, your job is a dangerous and serious one. It is both a blessing and a burden to be chosen by the Heart. Not many people can take the pressure of knowing that maybe the world's fate is in their hands. I had to walk with that burden because I accepted that it was my destiny." She paused. "Kagome, do you know why the Heart chose you?"

"No…"

"The Heart will only chose a miko who is brave and pure of heart and soul. Their heart must not hold any taint of hatred or else the Heart will reject them and seek elsewhere."

Kagome stared at the floor, trying to take in all she had heard so far.

Midoriko smiled kindly and knelt down by Kagome. She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, do not worry. Use your gifts and you will be very happy."

Kagome looked up and smiled.

"That's more like it. Come now, I must teach you of your powers."

The scene around them blurred and Kagome found herself in an open meadow with targets at one end. She looked at Midoriko in confusion.

"Kagome, pay close attention to what I have to say and what I will teach you."

She nodded.

"Sit down and relax." When Kagome had complied, Midoriko continued. "Locate the Heart again as you have already done."

Over the next period of time, Midoriko taught Kagome how to control the power of both the Shikon no Tama and the Heart of Kandrakar. Kagome learned that the Shikon boosted her miko powers while the Heart boosted both her elemental and miko powers. She learned how to put power into her arrows to purify youkai. Kagome knew how to do that before, but since her power was mostly activated by emotions, she hadn't been able to fully control them. Kagome learned that her bow was made from a sacred tree grown in Kandrakar, and that it would magnify her power so that a single spark would purify several youkai. Her aim was now very accurate. Kagome was taught how to attack with different forms of her element and how to purify youkai without her arrows. While training, Kagome learned that she had a knack for putting up barriers and shields, whether they were purifying or elemental. Midoriko had been quite pleased with this skill. She also learned that she was telepathic, meaning she could hear the thoughts of her friends who were also Guardians. Transforming with the Heart was now a reflex that she could do without thinking. She also learned that since her element was the result of the other four combining, she could absorb small attacks of those elements, which explained Kagura's wind blades. Lastly, Midoriko told her of untapped powers, ones that she would not be able to help with, ones that Kagome had to learn on her own.

"Remember Kagome, that I will be watching over you. If you ever need help, just touch the symbol on your forehead and I will be with you."

With that, a white light flashed and Kagome felt darkness overtake consciousness.

---Sango's Vision---

Sango groaned and sat up. She took stock of her surroundings. She was sitting on the banks of a vast blue lake. _Where am I?_

As if on cue, a cyclone shot out of the lake's surface. When the water died down, a woman stepped out of the water. She wore a beautiful cerulean kimono with a white obi. Her long brown hair fell freely, and her piercing sapphire eyes seemed to see through you.

"Who are you?" Sango asked.

"I am Namika, past Guardian of Water. I was what you are now."

"What are you doing here? And why am I here?"

"I was granted leave by the Council of Elders in Kandrakar. I am here to help you learn to control your powers." She paused. "Sango, you hold the power of the element water, unbreakable and uncontainable. You, together with your friends may hold the fate of the world in your hands."

Namika taught Sango how to control and manipulate water to her will. She learned how to form cyclones, call rainstorms, and fight with the essence of water, represented by a glowing blue energy. Sango found out that since she was Guardian of the water, she held control over all the creatures that lived in it and she could summon them at will, and command them. She also learned that Hiraikotsu's attacks were now aqua-based. When flung, it now sends slashes of water at the enemy. There were also more attacks, but like Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, she had to learn them herself. Namika told Sango of untapped powers hidden within her. The only problem was that Namika could not help with them, so Sango was on her own there.

"Go now. I will be watching over you. If you are ever in trouble and need help, just touch the water drop symbol on your forehead, and I will be with you."

A blinding white light flashed and Sango's mind went blank.

---Inuyasha's Vision---

"Damn it. Where am I?" Inuyasha growled as he leapt to his feet.

He was standing in the middle of a burning plain. Flames licked his feet and arms but did not harm him.

A giant ball of fire was speeding towards him. It stopped a few feet away, and the flames parted as a man stepped out from the fire. He had flaming red hair and cool brown eyes. He wore something that looked very similar to Inuyasha's fire rat robe except that his was a snowy white. He carried a black sheathed katana.

"Who are you? And what am I doing here?" Inuyasha barked.

"I am Masato, past Guardian of Fire. I was granted leave by the Council of Elders in Kandrakar in order to train you in your powers."

"What powers? If you're referring to my hanyou abilities, I'm perfectly well trained in them."

"No Inuyasha, it's not your hanyou abilities, it's the power of the element of fire."

"Fire?"

"Yes fire." Masato held up a hand. Immediately, a burst of flames formed in his palm.

"What? How'd you do that?"

Masato grinned. "Once I'm done training you, you'll know that, and more."

Masato taught Inuyasha to call upon the element fire and shape it into different attacks. In no time at all, Inuyasha had mastered how to launch fireballs and jets of fire from his hand, probably because he was so excited about his new powers. He also could form twisting spirals of fire and surround enemies with walls of flames. Masato instructed him on the use of his new form of Tetsusaiga. He told Inuyasha that the new form of Tetsusaiga would only unleash elemental attacks. It was useful when the enemy was throwing out physical attacks or happened to be linked to fire, but for now, Masato told Inuyasha to stay with using Tetsusaiga in its usual form. Masato told him that when Inuyasha had trained with Tetsusaiga and his elemental powers to the extent, he would be able to combine his powers, strengthening the Kaze no Kizu, the Bakuryuuha, and Tetsusaiga's other attacks.

"You learn quick Inuyasha, but there are things I cannot help you with. You possess untapped powers greater than I ever could imagine. I can only hope that when the day comes and that power is unleashed, that you will be able to handle it. I cannot help, but I will observe you. If you ever need help concerning your powers, touch the symbol on your forehead and I will appear."

A bright light flashed and Inuyasha blacked out.

--- Shippo's Vision---

Shippo sat up quickly, his head spinning. "Urgh…maybe I shouldn't play around with those katanas…wait a minute, where am I?"

Shippo surveyed his surroundings. He was sitting in a large clearing in the middle of a dense forest. A green whirlwind (similar to Ayame's) appeared in front of him. When the wind cleared, it revealed a woman. She wore a light green kimono with a darker obi. She had emerald eyes and her long blonde hair rippled like water.

"Shippo."

"Where am I? Who are you? What are you doing here? Why am I here?" Shippo blurted.

"My name is Haruna, past Guardian of the Earth. I was given permission to leave Kandrakar in order to help in training your powers."

"W-what powers?"

Haruna smiled softly. "Surely you must have noticed the change in your appearance and the fact that you now hold a pair of twin katanas."

"Urm…ya…"

"That's because you hold the powers of the earth, and are one of the Guardians of the Heart. I am here to help you contain and control your powers."

Haruna began her instruction with explaining Shippo's new appearance. She told him that his katanas were powerful, rivaling Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and Tokijin. But since Shippo was still very young, the power would not be unleashed. At her words, the katanas glowed green and shrunk down into tantos. The katanas had been too big for Shippo to wield efficiently, but now that they were both tantos, Shippo could wield one of them at a time. The one with the green handle was called Koujou, while the one with the reddish-orange handle was named Yajuu.

After Shippo had danced around, waving his tantos in the air, Haruna instructed him in using some of his new powers. Shippo learned how to attack with a glowing green energy, which represented the essence of the Earth. He learned how to call upon different plants and he mastered how to shoot long tangling vines at enemies. He could cover those vines in poison, acid, or his own foxfire. Shippo also learned how to feel the pulse of the Earth and sense life around him. This meant that when he placed his palm on the ground, he could sense what creatures and plants were living in that area. Shippo also discovered that since he was Guardian of the Earth, the creatures that lived closely connected to or in the Earth were now under his command. He could summon them at will. Haruna told him that his katanas (now tantos) each had different techniques. She suggested he ask Inuyasha for help with the tantos since she herself had never used a weapon before. Shippo scoffed yet he knew she was right. He wouldn't be able to use Koujou and Yajuu by himself.

"Shippo. You are a quick learner, yet hidden somewhere within you are powers I cannot help you with. They are beyond my control and beyond even my imagination. I can only guide you. If you ever need help, touch the symbol on your forehead and I will appear."

A white light flashed and Shippo's mind went black.

---Miroku's Vision---

Miroku put a hand on his aching head, as he stood up wobbly. He glanced around at his surroundings. _Where is this place?_

He was standing ankle high in tall grass that stretched as far as he could see in any direction. Gusts of wind blew fiercely, catching the feathers in his staff. A tornado came blowing across the plain, stopping a few feet away from him. A lady stepped out.

She wore a stunning silver silk kimono with a gray obi. Patterns of white feathers twirled their way up the front of it. Her raven tresses fluttered in the wind and in her hand she held an exquisite silver fan edged with white.

"Miroku."

Miroku bowed low. "Whom do I have the honor of meeting?"

The lady's midnight eyes sparkled. "I was told you were polite, and yet…" She smacked away Miroku's hand, which had been edging towards her rear. "…possess some unfavorable behavior."

Miroku sweat dropped.

The lady chuckled. "I am Shizuyo, past Guardian of the Air."

Miroku stared at her, mouth gaping as if he wanted to say something.

"And yes, that is what you are now."

"So if I may ask, Lady Shizuyo, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to help you with your newfound powers. You need to learn to use them."

Shizuyo trained Miroku in shaping his element to his will and attacking enemies with it. He was soon able to call up gusts of strong wind and summon tornadoes and hurricanes. His staff now became almost like Tetsusaiga, Hiraikotsu, Koujou, and Yajuu. Miroku learned its most basic attack, where he was able to fire off blades of wind, similar to Kagura's Fuji no Mai. Miroku also had fun with his newfound ability- flying. Since he controlled the air, he was able to defy gravity and fly in the air. Shizuyo told him that with practice, he could become faster than Kirara.

"Miroku, you have untapped powers, things that I cannot even possibly imagine. They are beyond my power. I will guide you, but it is you yourself who has to tame that power. If you ever need help, touch the symbol on your forehead, and I will come to you."

With those grave parting words, a white light flashed and Miroku felt himself drift back into the realm of the living.

* * *

Kaede and Kirara were waiting patiently in the hut. Suddenly, the weapons began to pulse, each glowing a different color. Their aura swept over the hut and as each of the weapons pulsed, their owner returned to consciousness. 

"Argh…" Kagome groaned, holding her head. As she looked around, her friends were also sitting up, each with a major headache.

"Well that was...interesting." Miroku commented lightly.

"You guys met the past Guardians too?" Sango asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It seems we're really the new Guardians of the Heart, huh?" Shippo said.

"Ya...it seems so..." Kagome mumbled.

Kaede walked over to the gang. "I think you all will need training with those new powers. Some villages close to here have been complaining about youkai attacks. Why don't you five go to exterminate them? It will give you practice."

Inuyasha stood up. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Whew. I finally finished this chapter. It took me a looong time. What do you guys think? I explained their powers, now it's up to them to control it.Once again, a BIG HUG and THANKS to kyasarinyume07 for beta reading. Read her story, Protector. It's really good. 

I tried to name the Guardians according to their element but its kinda hard. Here's the meanings:

Namika: a variation of Nami, meaning "wave"

Masato: meaning "commander" (I know, this has nothing to do with fire)

Haruna: meaning "springtime child"

Shizuyo: a variation of Shizu, meaning "silent" (hmm…apparently Japanese parents don't name their children after the wind or air…)

Koujou (one of Shippo's twin katanas/tantos): meaning "plant"

Yajuu (the other katana/tanto): meaning "beast"

Ja ne

kibou hope


End file.
